djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
781st Legion
The 781st Legion was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, and was commissioned by the Jedi Order's Council of First Knowledge at the urging of a particular Jedi Shadow and Jedi Investigator Yurgarok. The unit consisted of mixed volunteer soldiers and clone troopers who were trained extensively in the usage of CQC tactics involving shields and swordplay, with the goal of creating a legion of troopers who could combat dark side Force-sensitives like the Sith. The end result was precisely what was intended: an anti-Sith, and eventually, anti-Jedi unit. The 781st was rarely deployed in large scale and public battles during it's lifespan, serving in the Grand Army. However, there were key instances wherein it gained public attention. History Clone Wars Training During the legion's early days, it's ground force officers were trained in-person by the Jedi Shadow who initially requested the unit's founding. Six months after it's creation, leadership of the unit was handed over to the newly-knighted Jedi General Fera. Geonosis Skirmish Fera led the 781st Legion into it's first publicly known battle in the beginning of the Second Geonosis Campaign, when she effectively employed her Force powers in the form of a barrier that protected a large portion of her troopers on the ground against incoming artillery fire. With their superior ground tactics and armour support, the army marched through Separatist and Geonosian fire largely unaffected, and their campaign was considered successful. They suffered minimal casualties. Skirmish on Sloan V When the CIS general and cyborg Grievous arrived on the urban planet of Sloan V and began hunting for something undisclosed, personnel from the 781st Legion were dispatched to apprehend him due to the amount of damage that he was causing. The 781st troopers heavily damaged Grievous and forced him to flee aboard his personal starfighter. Second Geonosis Skirmish Following a deployment to Geonosis to save a trapped unit of the 93rd Legion, the 781st's General Fera was forced to step down, with Commander Ent temporarily taking her place. The Legion's morale hit an all-time low, even among the officers. A concerned trooper from the 93rd Legion's Robuck's Raiders unit conversing with a retired Jedi named Justin Bri'den resulted in the Jedi Shadow's reappointment to General, but even that did not fix their morale problem. Siege on Kashyyyk A brief siege on Kashyyyk during the Republic's final year saw the 781st taking part in a combined force campaign containing the 12th Legion under General Taxok and the 902nd Legion under General Topra and Commander Khagnoy. Mission to Bogo Rai System The 781st Legion also deployed en masse to the Bogo Rai system in the last months of the Galactic Republic's existence, briefly, for reasons which remained unknown, even during the rule of the Galactic Empire. Operation Knightfall & Civil War During the execution of Operation Knightfall, the 781st Legion found itself in civil war. The volunteers amongst the Legion nearly outnumbered the clones, and a battle in the Rago system ensued. A splinter group consisting of a Venator-class Star Destroyer, the newly renamed "Pariah" Acclamator-class Assault Ship, and several support vessels under the Jedi Shadow fled to Codia, escaping from Commander Ent and the rest of the 781st Legion. Unit Composition Personnel Roster Sergeant CT-2114 "Bor" Sergeant-Major CT-1142 "Stile" Commander CC-655 "Crusher" Marshal Commander CC-2401 "Ent" Jedi General Fera Jedi General VanniCategory:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:781st Legion Category:Legion